powdermagefandomcom-20200215-history
Adamat
Inspector '''Adamat '''is a former police officer, and now a private investigator in Adopest. History Early Life Adamat was formerly a police inspector with a very good reputation of honesty in the twelfth district of Adopest. He retired early from the police force, and briefly ran a printing firm using an innovative new steam-powered press. However, when the press exploded and destroyed half the building, the company went bankrupt. He was left in debt and took out a loan through a friend, but the friend proved unreliable when he sold the debt to a dangerous loan shark called Palagyi. Since then, he has fallen back of his old skills as a private investigator and detective for hire. Promise of Blood Adamat is summoned to the royal palace in the middle of the night. After noticing a dead royal guard, it becomes evident that the military has staged a coup against King Manhouch. He meets Field Marshal Tamas, who requests Adamat investigate a mysterious phrase, "You can't break Kresimir's Promise", which was uttered by each Privileged as he died. Adamat returns home, where he informs his wife of the coup, and sends her and their children to safety in Offendale. Later, he interrupts three men breaking into his house, recognizing one as Palagyi, the loan-shark, who threatens his family if the loan isn’t paid off. Adamat begins his investigation at the University, where a friend, Uskan, helps him track down books that might give a clue to Kresimir's Promise. They find that most of the helpful bits are torn out or blacked out, seemingly by a Privileged. The only clue is from a book in the vice-chancellor's office: "And they will guard Kresimir's Promise with their lives, for if it is broken, all the Nine might perish." Adamat hires an old friend and underground boxer, SouSmith, to help him. Returning to Adamat’s home they find Palagyi waiting for him. Palagyi introduces him to Lord Vetas. After a brief exchange, Vetas kills Palagyi. He tells Adamat that he is now in control of his loan, and asks Adamat to act as an informant on Tamas, but he refuses. Adamat and SouSmith break into the Archives to search for undamaged books about Kresimir's Promise. They find Rozalia there, one of the Predeii. After a tense standoff, she tells them to ask Privileged Borbador about Kresimir's Promise, and also to deliver a message to him: "she will try to summon Kresimir". Adamat and SouSmith arrive at Shouldercrown to speak with Borbador. Bo tells them that Kresimir's Promise was an assurance by Kresimir to the Kings of the Nine that he would return and destroy the nation if the King was killed through violence. Later, Adamat informs Tamas of his findings. He believes that Kresimir's Promise might also refer to a compelling on any Privileged to avenge their King should he be murdered. Tamas hires Adamat this time to investigate who is trying to have him assassinated, suspecting one of his own council. Adamat begins his investigation with Lady Winceslav, then Ricard Tumblar, and later Ondraus the Reeve and the the Proprietor's eunuch, but gets nowhere. He soon gets another visit from Lord Vetas. After refusing his demand to betrayal Tamas again, Vetas gives Adamat a box containing Adamat's son's finger. Adamat relents, filling him in on his investigations for Tamas. After weeks of investigating, Adamat goes to question the arch-diocel, Charlemund. The property is filled with beautiful, scantily clad workers, confirming the rumours of the debauchery that takes place there. Adamat does not get anywhere with his questions, and is told he cannot investigate the rest of the property. Later that night, Adamat and SouSmith are attacked by the Black Street Barbers. After a long fight, in which SouSmith is shot twice, Adamat recognizes one of the would-be-assassins as one of Ricard Tumblar's men. Adamat and the patched up SouSmith, along with a squad of Tamas' soldiers, storm the Black Street Barber's headquarters. With trained riflemen dealing with the Barbers outside, Adamat and SouSmith push for information from Teef, the leader of the Barbers. Eventually, he admits that they were hired by a priest. Adamat rushes to tell Tamas that Charlemund is the traitor. Adamat returns home to find Lord Vetas again, this time holding his daughter hostage. After he tells Lord Vetas about Tamas intention to arrest Charlemund, he is left under the watch of some guards. After distracting and dispatching them, he goes to warn Tamas. Adamat arrives at the villa, heading around back to head off any retreat. Sure enough, Charlemund arrives, ready to jump into his carriage and flee. Adamat stalls him in a duel, although he receives several wounds very quickly. Olem arrives, and fairs no better. Tamas, though, is able to use a powder charge to snap Charlemund's sword, and dispatches him. In the end, Adamat confesses to Tamas about Lord Vetas and his master, Lord Claremonte. Powers Adamat is a Knacked with the ability of having a perfect memory. Category:Characters Category:Adran Characters